


My Friends Won't Love Me Like You

by hersheylarry



Series: There's No Place I'd Rather Be [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gross amount of fluff, M/M, Pining, University AU, sequel to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheylarry/pseuds/hersheylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Louis' Intro To Psychology course, he learned that a human's first instinct is never, not ever, to put somebody's well-being before their own. In the billions of years people have inhabited this planet, it's truly been every man for himself. They're all just trying to survive, and if that means trampling on others to do so, others be damned. Louis really, really wants to introduce his Psyc professor to Harry Styles.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry and Louis have known each other since they were babies, and the journey to young adulthood (where they are now) has been a long one. The one one thing that made it more bearable was each other. Somewhere along this journey, Louis may have fallen in love with Harry.</p><p>He also may have realized that the only thing he can do is tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends Won't Love Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii
> 
> So this is a fic about Harry and Louis being best friends and Louis falls in love but Harry is also in love with him (UNI!BOYFRIENDS)! It's 100% fluff oh my god your teeth will rot while reading this. I've been working on this one for a while and I hope you like it! It's also an apology and excuse for not updating Together We're Never Gonna Fall. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Feedback and Kudos are welcomed!
> 
> xoxo

In Louis' Intro To Psychology course, he learned that a human's first instinct is never, not ever, to put somebody's well-being before their own. In the billions of years people have inhabited this planet, it's truly been every man for himself. They're all just trying to survive, and if that means trampling on others to do so, others be damned. Louis really, really wants to introduce his Psyc professor to Harry Styles.

You see, Harry is probably the nicest person Louis has ever had the pleasure of knowing. He's polite, has manners, never hurts anyone, and always- always- puts everybody before himself. Harry truly thinks the world is a great place, filled with people that care, even if they don't show it. Of course, Louis knows the truth, but wouldn't dare admit it to Harry, because he might lose the twinkle in his eye and the innocence in his voice that Louis loves so much. Perhaps it was one too many fathers leaving him, or a pile a few inches too big of broken promises, but he's bitter. The world is clearly out to get him. And maybe that's not the best way to think of the the place encompassing you; or the healthiest, as Louis' professor puts it.

Ideally, the human brain should have a balance of positive and negative emotions; so it is able to know the difference between right or wrong. Too many positive emotions, and you'll accumulate heartbreak like you wouldn't believe. You let too many people in before you knew they were okay, and they stabbed you in the back. On the other hand, too many negative emotions will leave you surrounded by walls of hatred and yourself- but mostly yourself. Whenever Louis thinks about it, he worries. What if Harry gets his heart broken? What if someone hurts him? The thing is, he should really worry about himself, as well, because he's stuck in those aforementioned walls. (Somewhere in the back of his mind, Louis knows that caring about Harry's sanity more than his own is sort of a positive emotion, and maybe he isn't the self-centred person he thinks he is. Louis also knows that the day he actually acknowledges that will also be the day that the sky falls in).

It's hard for Louis not to worry, with Harry being his flatmate and being able to see all the trouble he might get himself into. Harry and Louis are also best friends, always have been, so that just adds on to the trouble. They have a pretty good group of friends, and Louis trusts them to be good to Harry; however, Harry likes to give homeless strangers fifty pounds because 'he needed to go home, Lou' 'If he's homeless, he doesn't have a home, Harry' 'oh, I didn't think of that'. Of course Harry didn't because he's too busy assuming this guy just really wants to see his mum and needs a train ticket. Louis accepts it as both a gift and a curse. Harry also wishes Louis to be a bit more optimistic, not always looking on the dark side of things. Harry's no psychology major but he can realize when something isn't good. Even though you have to squint to see it, Louis tries to be positive. He does, and Harry notices, never forgetting to tell Louis how proud he is of him. And maybe when they're together, Harry's okay with choosing what he'd like for dinner, and Louis might trust people a bit more.

Secretly, Louis sort of loves Harry's kindness and innocence. He isn't sure if it's because he'd like to have it, or if it's something he admires about Harry, among other things (for example, everything about him). He heard a joke about that: 'wife goals or life goals' or something.

Not that he thinks about marrying Harry.

Not at all.

Harry's his best friend, partner in crime, other half of his dream team. Not his boyfriend, though everybody thinks it. Yeah, maybe sometimes they do things that aren't really considered platonic. Like, they pretend it's their anniversary at restaurants for free cake, or maybe they kiss a bit, totally not weird. It's not like sleeping in the same bed most nights, cuddled up, is anything but friendly. Or talking about shared future children. And Louis definitely- definitely- does not like Harry like that. They're mates, pals, amigos. Not boyfriends. No matter what others say, thinking the colour of Harry's eyes when they catch the moonlight is the best thing you could see on the planet earth is totally a thing friends say. Wanting to pull and tug his beautiful, brown curls as he blows Louis, though, is just this side of not.

So, yeah, Louis might be a bit in love with Harry. And also a bit afraid to admit it. He might feel like setting himself on fire when Harry says his name, but he wouldn't tell anybody- he barely tells himself. Harry's dimples might give him minor heart attacks, it's whatever though. He knows that a relationship probably wouldn't even work, with them being such different people (what is it they say? similars attract? No, that can't be it. Oh wait…). Niall and Liam and Zayn, on the other hand, seem to to think they should just get the hell together already, as if it's that simple.

"Lou, if I hadn't just told Zayn how I feel we wouldn't be together and it's the best thing I have going for me right now," Liam would lecture Louis.

"What? My friendship doesn't take top spot?".

"Lou…"

"I don't even like him like that! We're mates, promise.". Maybe he lied just a bit. Louis was woken form his thoughts (of Harry, who are we kidding) by the man himself. "Hey, love. I think I'm making tacos tonight, that sound good?" Harry sauntered in the flat, dropping his bag, and putting his hands on Louis' shoulders, who was sat watching TV.

"Mmhmm, wanna watch a movie? Your choice…".

"You know what I'm gonna choose.".

"Hoping you won't, though.".

"I WANNA WATCH TITANIC!!!!" Harry said, faking enthusiasm just to piss Louis off. "I'll start the tacos, come help.". That meaning 'come sit on the counter and steal chunks of tomato and cheese while I tell you about my day'. Louis isn't gonna lie, it's domestic as fuck, and he wishes it was something he got to do with his boyfriend Harry instead of best friend.

"So, I get to the bakery and there's a recipe on the counter. I start prepping, getting the ingredients out and the door things chime." Harry starts to talk about his job at the local bakery while he chops peppers. "And guess who it is? Our old babysitter! Remember, Susan?". He's talking about a little old lady their mothers used to pay a few pounds an hour when they wanted to have a girls' night.

"Seriously? Did she remember you?".

"Yeah, she goes, 'you must be in university now' and I'm like 'yeah, down the street. And then she's like 'and you still to talk to Louis, I hope' and I say 'yeah, we live together. He's my best mate' and then she went on about how happy she was that we're still friends because we were so close and friendships like that don't come around everyday and we should cherish it while we have it.".

"Awwwww! Come here you big giant!" Louis reaches his arms out from where he's sitting on the counter for Harry. If it was anybody else, he'd tease them about how sappy it was. But it was Harry, so he hugged him.

"I know, it was the sweetest thing ever. She wanted to know if you were good and all that. It was awesome," Harry is actually conveniently forgetting that Susan also asked if they were dating yet. He always tells Louis about people asking them if they're together, though, he might as well. "She also wanted to know if we were dating,".

"I assume you told her we were married with one on the way?". Louis joked.

"Oh, absolutely. That we've found nice, sensible jobs and are living in the suburbs.".

"It really is the best place to raise children, or so I've heard.". They laugh, and Harry goes back to cooking. Louis ignores the tug of his heart strings.

\---------

On the shitty TV Harry and Louis have, the scene where Jack and Rose are on the door is playing. Harry is under Louis' arm, balling his eyes out. Louis may be a tiny bit teary eyed too. Though he'd never admit it.

"Fuck, why do I always insist on sad movies?" Harry searches for a tissue.

"Here, love." Louis wipes the tear on Harry's face. "Thank you,".

Their attention turns back to the film, but Louis feels Harry snuggle a little bit closer.

\---------

"Like, I understand that he's originally written as a male character, but I think it's good Marvel's making Thor a girl. I mean, I know my sisters would much rather look up to a demigod than a princess. It's something for the little girls," Louis tells Harry, as they make their way home, tea keeping him warm from the November chill.

"Yeah, it is good. Like they should be able to have some, I don't know, representation, in the whole superhero thing. Not just taught to like faries and all that bullshit.".

"I remember Daisy telling me she wished she could be Spider Man, so she could have superpowers. But that she couldn't be, 'cause she's a girl. I don't know, it made my blood boil.".

"Though superheroes are a Zayn topic, equality is a me topic. I think if boys can look up to superhuman people, girls should be able to too. And somebody with the same parts as them.".

"You're quite clever, Harold.".

"Tell me something I don't know,". Louis rolls his eyes and pulls out the key to their flat.

"I was gonna invite the boys over, play some Mario Kart?" Louis suggests.

"Yeah, as long as I'm your partner.".

"Always," it comes out as more of a promise than a reassurance.

The boys are over at around eight, bringing cases of beer (okay, that was just Niall).

'Let's order some fuckin' pizza, I'm starved." Niall shouts.

"Yeah, yeah. Babe, do you have the number of Pizzaiolo?" Louis asks Harry.

"In my phone, yeah. We'll order. You guys set up.".

"Quite frankly, I don't trust that you won't blow each other in the kitchen, but go right ahead." Zayn comments, kneeling down to help Niall.

"Zayn, I don't think this is the correct way to handle your attraction to me, especially not in front of Liam." Louis says defensively. Whenever one of the boys make an off-hand comment about Harry, Louis is the first to sass them like they've never been sassed before. Someone (Harry) once told him that his superpower was to ruin lives in thirty seconds or less. Honestly, it felt more like a compliment to Louis, who decided he could use his powers for could (read: protecting Harry).

"Yeah, yeah, Tommo. The day I'm attracted to you may also be the day I quit weed. Order the fucking pizza,".

"Oh, babe. I love it when you talk dirty to me.".

Harry and Louis saunter off into the kitchen to place the order. While Harry is on the phone, Louis (because he's a child) flicks water at Harry. "Hiiii!" Harry pauses, wiping the drops off his face. "Could I- shit, Lou! Oh! Sorry, could I have two- dammit- large cheese pizzas please? Hey- three garlic sauces. Yeah- oh!- that's the address. Okay, thank you!" Harry ordered their pizza.

"You're actually an asshole, you know that, right?". Louis doesn't realize how sexual the order must have sounded to the person on the other line, what with Harry always interrupting himself with some sort of expletive. One could easily misjudge it as a rather kinky phone call, which is a thought Louis shuts down before it can make it to his pants.

The lads start to play and, once it comes, eat pizza. Harry and Louis are partners because, well, who else? and Liam and Zayn are also together. Niall said something about the couples gaining up on him, which Louis may have blushed at. He's sat on the couch, with Harry on the floor between his legs. They're winning, they are the dream team after all. With far too many beers in his system to function properly, Niall is just yelling ridiculous directions at the others ("No! Get the football!" "We're not fucking play FIFA, Niall," "WHAT?!?!"). Liam and Zayn are strategically maneuvering the pixels that are obstacles, they even have a fucking game plan. On the other hand, Harry and Louis are being completely spontaneous, but they can practically read each others' minds, so they're fine. Whatever works, right? It gets pretty late, around one-ish, and the boys go home in a cab. Louis collapses on the couch, worn out from all the button-clicking.

"I think I might pass out, H."

"You won't pass out," Harry carries Louis to bed, and gets in with him. They cuddle up, trying to encapsulate themselves in each other's warmth.

"It was a good day," Louis announces.

"Let's hope for an even better one tomorrow.". They've been doing this since they were around thirteen. Those exact two lines, whispered to each other on the phone, every night. They've done it ever since, texted it if it couldn't be on the phone or in person. It was a promise. One of things that are virtually impossible to explain to an outsider. It was much more than a hope for a better day. It signified their togetherness, bonded them to each other. Sort of like when some people pray at night, it sort of cleans the slate. They know that as long as they promise each other the things those words convey, they'll be okay.

\-------------

**To: Louis**

**From: Harry**

**1:34pm**

**This class is boring… save me pls x**

 

Louis glances at his phone from where he is in the kitchen, making tea. He sees Harry texted him.

 

**To: Harry**

**From:Louis**

**1:36pm**

**Pay attention… you might learn something xx**

 

**To: Louis**

**From: Harry**

**1:39pm**

**My prof is boring and McDonell is hitting on me…. PLEASE help**

 

**To: Louis**

**From: Harry**

**1:39pm**

**HE JUST FLEXED HIS NON-EXISTENT BICEPS AND GOES 'I lift a little, can u tell?'**

 

**To: Louis**

**From Harry**

**140pm**

**THE PROF TOLD HIM TO STOP SHOWING OFF TO UNINTERESTED CLASSMATES AND PAY ATTENTION TO HIS CLASS OMG**

So what if Louis' blood boils a little at the thought of Jake McDonell, his sworn enemy, hitting on Harry. You see, during freshman year, Louis and Jake were up for the same spot on the footie team. Louis got it, Jake didn't. He's tried to make Louis' life miserable ever since. But since Louis is a child at heart, he returns the favour. For example, McDonell wants to spell his drink all over Louis and pretend it was an accident? Louis will take his shirt off, displaying his toned abs (footie practice is a great workout) and hit on McDonell's boyfriend. Two can definitely play that game. It's been a few years, Jake needs to let it the fuck go. Louis has, sort of (Louis also has the aforementioned boyfriend's number, one that he never attends to call, but has on the fridge as a daily reminder of his superiority)

To: Harry

From: Louis

1:41pm

OH MY GOD XDXD be outside in a few minutes x

And, true to his word, when Louis arrives at the back doors of Harry's lecture hall, Harry is there.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Harry asks, getting into Louis' car.

"I don't know. Get some ice cream?".

"Yeah, that sounds good". A few blocks away, there's an ice cream shop that Harry and Louis have been visiting since they were kids. Anne and Jay would give them five pounds and they'd order one chocolate bowl and one vanilla bowl and share. In all the years they've gone, they've never had anything different. It was a tradition, and it sort of felt like a crime to break it. It was their spot, they didn't go with their other friends. Harry and Louis both loved it.

"So, Jake McDonell?" Louis teases Harry.

"Oh my god, he's got like, no muscle whatsoever and he definitely didn't have any deodorant on. He's like 'wanna feel?' and, I mean I should've been nicer, but I go 'I'd seriously rather be Satan's personal servant than touch any part of you ever'.". That was extremely out of character for Harry, but he knew how much of a dick Jake was to Louis. Mess with Louis, and you're done for.

"Harry! I taught you well.".

"Pfft. I'm sure that's it,". Harry dismisses Louis and gets out of the car once Louis parks. They boys sit down at a booth in the corner with their ice cream. It's nice in the shop; maybe a little childish, what with the clowns on the walls and the bright colours everywhere. There are lots of kids there, playing and talking and laughing. It's quite loud, but Harry and Louis are off in their own little world.

They usually are when they're together; trying to absorb everything the other does and says. It's just so easy with Harry. They can play off each other and banter, always joking about everything. They can be serious, too, and it's like second nature for Louis to be honest with Harry. Louis, who keeps everything bottled up and tries to make sure that his problems stay his problems. But with Harry, he feels overwhelmed with guilt if he doesn't tell the whole truth. Even if he and Harry aren't boyfriends like Louis wants, he's glad he has him. If Louis didn't, he's not sure where he'd be.

With such high standards for a relationship, it's hard to date. Louis always compares every guy that shows the slightest bit of interest in him to Harry. Harry's taller than him, or Harry's eyes are prettier. It's getting increasingly hard to find a good lay, what with the boys he sees not being worthy enough. Harry also doesn't like any of the people Louis tells him about, but Louis is sure that's just him being protective. Just protective. Not because Harry might not like Louis to date anyone at all that isn't him. Not that at all. Harry is just doing what best friends do, bless his soul.

"I don't know, like, when I signed up for this class I thought it'd be fun, but I'm starting to hate it." Louis realizes Harry has been talking.

"Why don't you drop it?"

"It's mandatory. If I do, I won't graduate.". "

That sucks.". They fall into conversation, talking about anything they can think of. The whole time, Louis is staring at Harry. He looks beautiful. His hair is ruffled around, yet perfect. He looks rather pale, with a hint of pink at his cheeks. His lips are obscenely red, and Louis wants to kiss them. And then there are his eyes. Louis' favourite part of Harry. He could probably wax poetic about them for hours on end. You see, they're this beautiful emerald shade of green and they twinkle in the light above him. Those eyes could make a person crazy (crazy in love, in Louis' case). Staring at Harry, in his favourite place in the world, he feels like a kid again. Louis supposes that for the rest of his life, even when he's old and frail, Harry will have that effect on him. It kind of scares him, knowing that he and Harry will most likely experience the rest of their lives together. But he knows if he had the choice, Harry's the only person he'd do it with.

\----------

As soon as Louis wakes up, he knows. It only takes seconds for him to realize it: he's sick. Vomiting, coughing, sputtering, disgustingly sick. A sick that Louis hates, even when it used to get him off school. His throat is closing in, nose is tufty, chest tight and achy, stomach queasy, and head hurting. He probably has a temperature, too. In a brief moment of childless, Louis sort of wants his mum. Someone to take care of him, at least. Whatever, he'll do it himself. He's a big boy. Luckily, today Louis doesn't have any lectures, nor does Harry, so he can fully focus on getting better. Make sure that when he wakes up tomorrow, he's ready to get the education he paid buckets too much for. So Louis forces himself out of bed, and to the kitchen for some tea and and a painkiller of some sort. On the way there, he runs into Harry.

"Lou! You look terrible!" Harry comments once he sees Louis.

"Oh, Styles. You know how to make a boy feel special.".

"No, I don't mean it like that, you look soooooo fit, even with-" he places his hand on Louis' forehead, with gentleness that suggests Louis is made of porcelain, "oh my god, your fever.".

"Is it that bad?".

"Jesus, yeah. I'll make soup and tea, you lie down on the couch.".

"Will you warm up some blankets for me?". So Louis is milking it bit, whatever.

"If you want, sure." and that he does. In a few minutes, Louis is cocooned in warm fleece, and sipping boiling tea to wash down some medicine.'Is the tea helping?" Harry asks, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah it is, I'm still cold, though.".

"I'll get you a jumper,". Harry comes back with his (as in Harry's) varsity sweatshirt, which is a few sizes too big for Louis, but makes him look adorable. It really does warm him up, though it might actually be the domesticity that does it. The rest of the day, Louis is cuddled into Harry, watching old reruns of Friends because 'it'll heal my soul, which will heal my sickness'. His logic is flawed terribly, but that looks good on him. The feeling in Louis chest isn't so much pain anymore, it's replaced with one that Louis often gets around Harry. It near impossible to out into words, all Louis can call it is home. It makes him feel as if he is home. Doncaster, the place he always considered home, is miles away yet he's content. He realizes it quickly: Harry must be home. Since Louis was two, he's had that feeling with Harry. And now, even far from his 'home', he's there, because he's with Harry.

\-----------

A few hours later, Louis wakes up. Harry is still holding him. There are mugs and bowls that used to be filled with tea and soup scattered about on the coffee table. Friends is still on.

"Hey, love." Harry says looking down at Louis.

"Hi. Thank you for taking care of me today, I feel better.".

"I'll alway take care of you, Louis.".

And, really, all he means is that if Louis is sick he'll feed him soup and cuddle him. That's all. The meaningfulness in his voice is just a figment of Louis' imagination. Louis is sure of it.

\-----------

Louis is lonely. And not even in his normal, relationship-less, pathetic way. In a way in which Harry is in Paris with Gemma, Zayn and Liam are visiting Liam's family, and Niall is taking some night course. Harry had invited Louis to go to Paris with him, but Louis declined because he had an exam the day they got back and wouldn't be able to study. Well, the exam was cancelled and Louis is out of ice cream. Before leaving, Harry had bought loads of 'healthy snacks' and meals to have 'instead of takeout'. After skinning over his options- (rather crumbly) kale chips, unsalted (um) cashews, and (worst of all) rice cakes- Louis resorted to the freezer. In it, there was a freezer burned pint of mint chocolate chip and some hot pockets. The hot pockets were very expired, Louis remembers buying them freshman year. He managed to shave off a good portion of the ice on the ice cream, and ate the rest. His stomach is still growling.

Clearly, a trip to Tesco's is what Louis has to do. But, but his keys are so, so far. And the car is even farther. And getting from his car to the store? Forget about it. The problem is, unless Louis wants Harry to find him dead of starvation in the flat in the flat. Another strangled noise comes from his stomach. Fuck, he thinks. Louis looks down at his outfit: pajama bottoms, Harry's Ramones shirt, Vans, a beanie and a jacket. It's not great, but it'll have to do (of course, being the ever-attractive person he is but refuses to admit, it looks like angels designed his outfit with such intricacy that they spent ten minutes in every stitch. If Harry was there, he'd tell him).

Once inside Tesco's, Louis makes a beeline for the snack and hot food section. He buys fruit gummies, biscuits, crisps, chocolates, a chicken dinner, and more ice cream. He's on his way to the alcohol isle (don't judge him). There are two cases of beer he's considering: one that Harry drinks, and Guinness. Normally, Louis drinks whatever is there. But now, he's not sure. In the end, Harry's beer seems much more desirable as it may make the living room smell more like Harry. Just as he picks up the case, he hears a friendly-sounding voice say:

"Louis?". Ugh, he thinks. The last thing he needs right now, when he's missing Harry and looking like supposed crap, is to run into somebody. On the way here, he prayed that this exact thing wouldn't happen. Yet here he is, holding a six pack and too many snacks, with somebody calling out his name. In the spilt second before the owner of the voice approaches him, he considers faking some sort of foreign accent.

"Louis! Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages!". The voice belonged to Aiden, one of Louis' exes. Somebody was with him. And, oh, they were holding hands. _Oh._ "Yeah, it's so good to see you!". Louis fakes enthusiasm, hugging Aiden and shaking the boy's hand.

"This is James, my boyfriend. Are you at Oxford then?". Just as Louis suspected. Him and Aiden hadn't exactly ended on friendly terms. Instead of going to Aiden's championship soccer match that would decide if he got a scholarship or not, Louis went to hang out with Harry because he was sick. Apparently, that was something a boyfriend wouldn't do.

"I can't believe you went to Harry's instead of my match!" Aiden had yelled.

"He was sick! And it's not like I've not been to other matches…".

"This wasn't just another bloody match! This was going to decide my future! Ours!".

"It's not our future for fuck's sake! And besides, I was taking care of him! He's really sick!".

"He's seventeen fucking years old, he can take care of himself!".

"He could, but I wanted to be there for him!".

"And you don't want to be there for me?!".

"He was very sick…" Louis' tone had quoted down.

"You know what? You seem to b a better boyfriend to him then to your actual boyfriend.".

'So what? Are you breaking up with me? Bye! Promise not to miss you! Go play footie in Manchester, I won't care at all!".

"Of fucking course you won't! But I bet you would if it was Harry! And yeah, I am fucking breaking up with you! Go tell your god damn boyfriend! I'm sure his stupid ass would be pleased as hell!".

"Don't you fucking dare talk about him like that, fucking tosser.". Louis left. Of course, Harry was the one to mend Louis' broken heart. Louis is snapped back to reality when a woman drops a bottle and it crashes everywhere.

'Um, yeah, I am. And hi,".

"Hey," James says finally.

"Well, listen Aiden. It was awesome to run into you. James, nice to meet you. I should, uh, be on my way.".

"Don't want to keep Harry waiting?".

"Uh, yeah, yeah, sure." Louis doesn't bother weeping about how Harry isn't fucking there, check Facebook, but leaves instead. He walks outside. It's dark. On the way to the car, tears spill over his eyelids reminding him that's he's both kinds of lonely. Unfortunately, there is a very specific way to fix the second, and only one very oblivious person to fix it.

\-----------

Once in the safety of his flat, Louis just lets it all out. Every tear represents something else: his dad leaving, his stepdad leaving, Aiden breaking up with him, McDonell being an asshole, all of his past boyfriends, the time somebody stole all his clothes and replaced them with a towel that said 'FAGGOT'. On both sides, too. And then they stop. Out of no where, the tears just stop flowing. Though, it probably wasn't out of no where because at that exact moment Louis reminds himself why he got over these incidents in the first place: Harry. Harry had always been there to wipe his tears, glue his heart back together, tell him that that those wankers were wrong. But now Harry isn't here, and Louis feels like shit. After an hour or two, the ice cream is gone. He's already watched Grease, and isn't sure what else he can do.

**To: Harry**

**From: Louis**

**12:57pm**

**It was a good day x**

 

**To: Louis**

**From: Harry**

**12:58pm**

**Let's hope that tomorrow is even better xx**

Louis wraps himself in Harry's sweatshirt and the blankets that are still covered in his scent, and it lulls him to sleep.

\------------

The worst part about being in love with a person who your relationship with is best described as just this side of platonic is that you could drop a thousand hints and they wouldn't pick up on one. This past week, Louis has tried to discreetly imply that he might want to be a bit more than friends. For example, yesterday, he let his touch on Harry's back linger a full three seconds longer than normal. Wow. He realizes that he probably needs to amp it up a bit, but, truth is, he's scared. Now, he also realizes that that is complete and utter bullshit. He could confess his love to Harry on the eiffel tower and read original sonnets about his beauty without Harry even blinking an eye. Even if Harry didn't share the same feelings, he'd probably let Louis down easy and stay his best friend. He wouldn't let things get awkward; he'd pretend it never happened and move on (so maybe that's one of the reasons Louis likes him so much, whatever). This meaning there is absolutely no reason whatsoever for Louis not to tell Harry how he feels. Fuck, what did Louis do to deserve such great circumstances? There must be some sort of terrible, horrible detail in this situation to even it out. Oh, yes. Louis is a total chicken shit.

Even completely aware that only good can come out of this, Louis won't admit to Harry. He needs to get his shit together, stop being a wuss, and tell Harry 'hey, so, I think we'd be okay together. And you've got a really great ass.'. It's too much to figure out. He calls Stan, one of his old friends, to talk. Stan, being a complete dick, answers the phone with:

"So are you and Harry dating yet?". First of all: fuck you, Stan.

"Hello, to you too, asshole.".

"Hello, have you drunk dialled me, and are ready to tell me all about Harry wonderful ass? Should I get my earplugs now?". Yeah, fuck you, Stan.

"Shut up, that was one time. And I need to talk to you about him though.".

"Twice, but spill, sister.".

"Ugh, okay. So, like, I obviously like him, and I mean, you'd have to be dumb not to know, but he seems completely clueless. Like, I've been trying to hint at it or something and he hasn't picked up. And I realize he probably thinks we're just friends, but then why does he get so jealous if I meet a guy? You wouldn't hate him, so why does he?"

"Maybe like, try to make him even more jealous. Date a guy, and be all cute and stuff, and then he'll be like 'oh, shit, I think I like Louis' and, I don't know, make out with you,".

"That's actually not a shit idea, thanks, man. I gotta go.".

"Bye, Lou. Tell me how it works out!".

Yeah, Stan might be right.

\-----------

First of all, Stan is a complete idiot.

Not that Louis didn't already know that, he did, but this idea was probably the dumbest thing ever.

Of course, at the time, Louis didn't know how epically this plan would backfire; now, though, with Harry locked in his room with some boy, he could take a wild guess. Louis had gone out and found some fit bloke. The guy, Andrew, was hitting on him like crazy. He asked if he wanted to go on a date that Friday (Louis felt sort of bad he was using him because boys that want to date him before they fuck him are usually really nice) and Louis accepted. Andrew came to pick Louis up.

"Who's that, Lou? We didn't even order anything yet.". They were going to play FIFA and eat some takeaway, like every Friday.

"Uh, it's actually a date. I'm skipping FIFA tonight.". Harry looked like his heart had just been smashed. Maybe Louis should've pretended like he was joking, sent Andrew on his way, and set up the game. But, no, he's a fucking moron.

"Oh, um, where are you going?".

"I don't know, get some ice cream, go to a movie, maybe.". If Harry's heart was smashed before, it was crushed now.

"Oh, have fun, I guess.". His voice sounded broken.

Louis went out with Andrew, but they didn't get ice cream. They went to a boring movie that he wishes he could've seen with Harry so he could make fun of it. Andrew tried to hold his hand, but Louis found him wishing it was bigger and more Harry-like. He felt like a dick. The movie was playing, but they weren't paying attention. For Andrew, it was because he was too busy trying to grope Louis. Louis, because he wanted to be sitting with Harry playing FIFA and eating takeaway.

But no, he had to listen to Stan, had to go find a boy to, what? Make Harry realize how perfectly desirable Louis is? You have to be an idiot not to think that, with how Louis is Louis. His blue eyes are like a fucking ocean, golden skin looks like it was sun-kissed by angels. His personality isn't half bad either, he's nice and funny. Super athletic, a quality that is so damn sexy. But he's not all brawn, his grades are the best in his class. He's even artistic: Louis can play the piano. But Harry can't see that, and a fake boyfriend isn't going to help. How could Louis have thought this was a remotely good idea? It was stupid as hell. And his thoughts were proven to him when he got home (un-fucked, by the way) and saw Harry's door closed with some car outside. They weren't making any noise, but Louis knew.

So now he's standing in the kitchen, tea in hand, trying to think of all the most painful ways to kill whatever bastard is inside with Harry. He's interrupted from a particularly good one (cut the lad's limbs of one by one until he's nothing but a circle, and then burn him to death) when the door opens. And out comes Harry and… Jake McDonell.

Oh.

_Oh._

Neither boy looked particularly messy, both quite normal actually. Hair and clothes in tact, but McDonell wore an angry expression.

"Lou, I, um, didn't know you'd be home?" Harry stammers.

"What the fuck are you doing here, McDonell?" Louis shouts.

"Isn't it obvious, darling? I suggest we put this petty little feud behind us, what with me and Harry," McDonell said. This asshole didn't know what he had coming.

"What are you- I didn't even kiss you. I barely fucking touched you, you prick. You're gross, I wouldn't fuck you. Get out." Harry yelled. Damn, for a sweet boy, he could sass (Louis may or may not find that extremely hot right now, either way).

"Babe, babe. Tonight was bad, but we can make it work,". Louis loved watching McDonell struggle.

"No, leave. I don't even like you.". The bluntness of his sentence clearly hit home with Jake. It was probably only because he didn't want Harry to call the cops, but McDonell lit on out of the joint. Harry stares at Louis, clearly upset.

"So, took him to get ice cream on FIFA night? That's pretty low," even though the words spewing out of his mouth hit Louis like a knife, his voice remained neutral.

"Maybe not quite as low as having the guy that has made my life hell for the past three years in our flat to fuck," Louis' tone was calm as well.

"I was upset! You took some guy you barely knew to our ice cream shop, that we've been going to since we were little, and on a Friday! That's our night!". It sounds like a pretty dumb thing to be upset about, ice cream shops and days of the week. It wasn't the the thing itself that pissed Harry off, it was the fact that Louis took something meant for just them, and casually shared with some prick he didn't even know. The sentiment behind it upset him.

"First of all we didn't fucking to the ice cream shop, because even though you think it, I'm not a total asshole. And second, fuck you. You had the person who has seriously tried to suck all the joy out my days for years into our shared flat for what, a shag? Like, you realize how screwed up that is, right? All of my time here, he's pushed me around, called me names. Just because I do it back doesn't mean I'm okay with it! You knew that! But you fucked him anyway..".

"Look, I understand how stupid it was and I'm really fucking sorry, okay? If it makes you feel any better I hate the guy. It was just you were doing our stuff with Andrew, and I wanted to, I don't know, get my revenge. And we didn't even fuck, I didn't let the bastard touch me! He tried to grope me once we were here and I told him we should watch a movie. He was going to leave, and that's when we saw you.".

"Yeah, well it's the thought that counts.".

"Jesus, I know Louis. I was in a really weird place. I'm sorry, but you started it.".

"I did, didn't I?".

"Sort of,".

"I'm- it's," Louis considers telling Harry why he was out with Andrew in the first place. It's a quick thought, that he dismisses almost instantaneously.

"I feel really bad, I'm sorry. If it it brightens your mood, he was gross and I hated him and he never wants to see me again,".

"You know that wouldn't make me feel better. And whatever, Andrew's an asshole, there's somebody else out there for you, that deserves you. I promise.".

Louis and Harry got to watch a movie, and it isn't until the guy is chasing after her in the rain that he realizes that he never told Harry who he was going out with.

\------------

**To: Louis**

**From: Stan 12:07am**

**how did the plan work ????**

**Louis glanced down at Harry, asleep in his lap.**

 

**To: Stan**

**From: Louis**

**12:10am**

**im never taking ur advice again, but all's good now**

\------------

You would think, given such a good opportunity, Louis might have told Harry last night. But no, why? Together, everybody! Because he's a fucking idiot that really needs to sort his shit out if he ever plans on getting any further with Harry (yay!).

Harry and Louis talked it through, and they're not mad anymore. Harry said something like "all is fair in love and war" before he drifted off to sleep. And best-friend love is love, though most people wouldn't use that expression when talking about a best friend relationship (technically, he could've also been calling it war, but, whatever). It hit him when he was watching X-Factor, it was sudden and unanticipated. He need to tell Harry. He's got a good amount of years ahead of him, and if he can't tell somebody he loves them, what will the rest of his life be like? It has to happen. There's nothing to lose. So, when Harry gets home that day, he'll tell him. And, oh shit, the door opens.

"Louuuu! Tesco's had that candy you like!"

"Really? The toffee?" Harry nods his head.

"That's great. Listen, Harry, we need to talk.".

"Uh-oh, you called me Harry. What's wrong, mum?". Harry sat in front of Louis, completely oblivious to the bomb coming his way. Louis shouldn't be this scared. Healthy nerves, or butterflies, are expected when you're telling the love of your life that they are in fact the love of your life. What Louis was experiencing was no where near butterflies, more like angry elephants stomping around, yelling at him. Oh god, this was a bad idea. Except it wasn't, it was the best possible thing for him to do in this situation. Fuck feelings, they're useless.

"It's just, you, uh. You used all my aftershave.". Louis chickens out. What a fucking surprise.

"First of all, you're an asshole for making me think something was seriously wrong," haha. Nope. It's not like I'm in love with you or anything, Louis thought.

"And, we're even, you used all my damn pomade on Halloween for that stupid Danny Zuko costume,".

"Um, okay, that wasn't stupid. That was art," And, yeah, Louis is bit offended. Harry rolls his eyes as Louis pauses, "and fine. Even.".

For fuck's sake, Louis, Louis thinks to himself, it's just Harry, you can do this. He's not going to bite you. (well actually he might, but Louis would probably like that).

"I was thinking pasta for dinner? We haven't had it in a while and I know it's your favourite,".Harry makes his way to the kitchen, Louis follows.

"Uh, yeah. I'll help,". The boys get to the kitchen and Harry starts cooking. He tells Louis about a particularly frustrating costumer at the bakery today. Apparently, she wanted a croissant with strawberry jam inside. The bakery doesn't actually make those, so Harry told her he can warm a croissant up and put jam on it. She denied, saying she wanted it baked in to the pastry. Harry didn't know what to do, and he was alone, so he made a whole new batch with jam just to please the is lady. Typical Harry. "So, Lou, I've told you how my day's been, how about you tell me what's going on." Harry stood in front of where Louis was sitting on the counter.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." Louis lies like a cheap rug: badly.

"Lou… you've been weird all week.". So maybe Harry was aware that Louis was acting differently; to him, though, it was because something was wrong. Idiot. "It's, I just-". Louis has been in love with Harry since he was sixteen and Harry started to hit puberty. Suddenly, his hair curled, jawline deepened, and his baby face was long gone. He was a sight to see, really. Only in the past year has he allowed himself the luxury of being completely honest about his feelings (albeit, honest with himself). Here Harry is, beautiful as ever, in front of him and demanding to know what was wrong. And Louis just thought: fuck it. Fuck all of the hiding, and tiptoeing around the 'what's okay for friends and what's not' line. Fuck having to conceal his feelings for the most important person in his life, and most of all, fuck himself. For dealing with all that bullshit; for building walls of hatred and lies around himself. Well, it was time break those walls. It had to be, when else? There's no time like the present, right?

"You can tell me anything,". Haha. That's what you think.

"I may, sort of, think, that we might be good together. As like, you know. Boyfriends or whatever. It seems like it could, uh, work?". Although that wasn't actually what he wanted to say, it was out there. Even if Harry's response wasn't what he wanted, Louis shared something he hated to say out loud. It was all sort of terrifying and wonderful at the same time.

"So you think, in a technical manner, of course, that it wouldn't really hurt to give us a shot?" Harry was making fun of Louis, in a way only Louis could understand.

"Yeah, like, it makes sense. We get on well enough, we, probably like- I don't know, owe otto ourselves to at least try it...". Harry's smirking now.

"Louis, do you love me, like that?". And, oh dear, how is Louis supposed to answer this? Should he lie? Does the tenderness in Harry's voice suggest he loves Louis? Or is that just Harry being Harry? Louis reminds himself what he thought before: fuck it. All caution thrown to the wind, he says:

"Yeah, uh, like, I don't, um-"

"Good, because I love you like that too,". And then Harry presses his lips against Louis', gently. It's the kind of kiss that could keep Louis warm in these cold winter months. And Harry loves him, like that. The one thing that he's thought about everyday for the past five years is true, and he's not sure how to feel. Okay, he feels great. On top of the world. This must be the high of his love life, honestly. He doesn't see it getting any better than this. The kiss breaks, the boys needing air.

"So, like, me and you, yeah? Give it a go?" Louis teases.

"Kiss me, you fool.".

\-------------

To: Harry

From: Stan

12:34pm

you and louis, huh?

 

"Did you already tell Stan about us?". Harry asks Louis, who is lying in his lap.

"Oh shit,"

"Lou! Were you that excited?".

"'M sorry,"

"'M not mad. Since you think you should be sorry, though, you can give me a kiss to make up for it…". So Louis, whipped like cream, gives Harry a kiss. It's short and sweet, but he blushes after.

 

To: Stan

From: Harry

12:38pm

yeah, me and louis.

\--------------

"It's not video game night, why are we here?" Niall, bless his soul, could possibly the bluntest person the face of the earth.

"It's, erm. Well…" Harry starts.

"Get the fuck on with it," Zayn prompts.

"Babe, let them take their time. Whenever you guys are ready." Liam is probably the nicest person ever.

"Harry and I are dating!!!".

"I knew it! They weren't going to call us over on a not video game night just for a chat, we'd go to a bar! You all owe me twenty bucks!" Niall shouts, happy as ever. Harry and Louis have horrible, terrible friends. Started by Niall, of course, the boys join in a big group hug. Louis feels Zayn whisper,

"Congratulations, idiot".

\-----------------

"Oh my god, Gemma! We're just dating! No, are you getting Mum? Hi, mum. Yeah, me and Louis. Stop that!" Harry talks into his phone, Louis watching him fondly.

 

"Hey, Anne," Louis grabs the phone. "I know! I said it first, yeah." Barely, Harry mouths to him.

"Sure, we'll come round for dinner. I love him too. Bye!" Louis hangs up the phone.

"Your mum wants us to come to dinner tomorrow.".

"You have a way with shutting people up.".

"It's a blessing and a curse, baby. I actually have a question for you…".

"Oh dear, marriage already?". Louis giggles- giggles- and says,

"No, silly. How did you know Andrew's name when I never told you?".

"This is going to sound so, so creepy.".

"I like creepy, or you-creepy, at least.".

"Okay, so when I saw his car leave the driveway, I may have followed him to the theatre, so I could get a look at him. I took a picture and sent it to Liam, asking who he was, and he replied saying Andrew. So I Facebook stalked him. And, you're right, he's gross.".

"That's actually real stalking, babe. Following somebody around armed.".

"I wasn't armed,".

"So you didn't take these guns?" Louis asks, squeezing Harry's biceps. Is this what Harry was doing to him?

"That's a me joke, Lou. You've lowered your standards.".

"Enough to date you,". "

Heyyyyyyyyy!".

"I'm joking, baby.".

\----------------

Two shirts lay on Louis and Harry's (OHMYGOD) bed. One blue, one black. After twenty minutes, Louis cannot decide which to wear to dinner with Harry's family. This would be the first time he met them as Official Boyfriend, he couldn't fuck this up. After reasoning that the black would look too plain with the dark jeans he's wearing, Louis picks up the blue shirt and throws it on. He checks his fringe in the mirror: perfect. He can feel warm hands find their way to his waist. Turning around, he sees the owner is Harry.

"Don't be so nervous, babe. It's just Gemma and mum. You've met them a thousand times.".

"I know, it's different now, though.".

"They'll love you just the same.". And, yeah, they will. But still. Louis has never met his boyfriend's parents before. All of the guys he dated were too boring (read: too not-Harry) to keep around long enough to take that bug milestone. With the circumstances, tonight will probably go fantastically. He and Harry will get a chance to talk to Gemma and Anne, and all will be fine.

\---------------

'Boys! How are you, darlings? Oh, Gemma! They're holding hands! Oh my goodness!" Anne kisses Harry and Louis on the cheek and calls for Gemma, who is in the kitchen.

"Mum…" Harry says, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Harry, if he's as good as a boyfriend as you told me he was then he won't care!".

"Mum!".

"I am as good as a boyfriend as he says I am, because I really do not care at all." Louis assures, squeezing Harry's hand.

"I thought so, now come to the kitchen, we're having roast beef!".

"These are for you,". Louis hands Anne a bouquet of daisies.

"Charmer,". The boys make their way to the kitchen. where they find Gemma on her phone. Anne goes off upstairs to fetch a sweater.

'Harry, Louis. Nice to see you've pulled you heads out of your asses. And put them in each other's, I assume.".

"I've decided I hate my entire family, Lou. What do you think?". Harry remarks.

"I think that I have to say I love them because this is the first time I've met them as Official Boyfriend.".

"Traitor.".

\-----------

The evening is filled with laughter and food, hugs and memories. They talk about everything, from courses to what the hell has Justin Bieber gone and done now. Harry looks around at all the people he loves. It's a very good night. Of course, everything is with Louis. He thinks that as long as Louis is by his side, life will be just a little bit more tolerable. There will be no more worrying about if Louis loves him back, just a loving hand in his. It almost makes him excited to go out and face the day. Like even if someone spills coffee all over him, there's a pop quiz, his car breaks down, and his hair falls out, he might be able to get over it as long as Louis is there to kiss him at the end of the day. God, he loves him.

\-----------

**Two years later**

Louis has made chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham and a side of homemade mash, other wise known as him and Harry's meal. There are candles out, and they just spent the past half hour looking through their memory box. But Louis is acting a bit weird. Harry thinks that if he thinks buttering him up just to go and break his heart is the best way to break up, he is terribly, horribly wrong.

And all of a sudden, Louis is down on one knee.

What? Oh.

_Oh._

Oh!

"Harry, I've known you since before you were born. We've been through loads together: heartbreak, parent divorces, friendship bullshit and the like. But it all seemed insignificant, like it wasn't that big of a deal, because I knew I had you. You were all that really mattered. Ever, it was you. I don't know much about love, but I know that if you have something like that with someone it's important to lock it up while you can because it may never come around again. We only get one chance at true love, or at least I think, and I believe that you are mine. I believe that love is something sacred, and beautiful, so I'm over the moon that I have it, and with somebody as fantastic as you. I don't really have a great example of marriage, and I'm not entirely sure it isn't overrated, but I'd do anything with you, because I know that even if we fuck up completely, we won't stop loving each other. I don't think we could ever stop loving each other, no matter what. I love you unconditionally, forever.".

Harry is tearing up.

"Because I think that's what we are? Forever, that is. I know one in three marriages end in divorce, but as long as we keep loving each other, I can guarantee we won't be that one. We'll stay together forever, because that's what we deserve. Somebody to hold on to, a person to take care of you, someone who can really kiss anything better. That's what you are for me, and I hope I'm that for you. I try to be, you know? And I promise that for the rest of my life, I won't stop trying to. Not ever.".

Harry is crying.

"Um, I always hear about falling in love- which is different than true love, though we have both, and how it happens once in a lifetime, I don't know if that's true, though. I don't know if that's true though, cause I fall in love with you every single day." Harry giggles though his tears. "Was that cheesy? It was, sorry. It's true. Every time I hear your sleepy voice say 'Good morning, love', or see you dancing around in your underwear to Top 40. When we cook dinner together, or you do. When I see you crying to Titanic, even after we've watched it a million times. When you do that cute thing with with your eyebrows, when you laugh at one of my jokes. When I see that smile, when I look you in the eyes. I fall in love with you every single time. Every one. And I can't imagine stopping anytime soon, not while you still exist.".

Harry is bawling.

"I promise to try and keep you in love with me. I promise to never stop falling in love with you. I promise o take care of you when you're sick and healthy just the same. To massage your holders the way you love when you've had a bad day. To make you tea every morning, even if I din't want to get out of bed. To always keep you safe, and happy. Always happy. I promise to support you, with anything you do. To kiss you when I know you need it, and even if you don't. To calm you when you're nervous. I'll keep you warm forever, even when I'm freezing. I'll always put you before anything and everything else. I'll follow you wherever you go. To always do as much as I can to keep that smile on your face. And, oh dear, keep those tears from falling. Except now, though. I'm glad you're crying now. Most of all I promise to never stop loving you. Even when we're old and grey. No matter what happens, I'll always love you".

Harry is sobbing.

"And I just, it's-. Harry Edward Styles, will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me?".

Harry is saying, "Yes!".

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii again!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one! Another one will be com in about the same thing! Thinking of doing a prologue and an epilogue… comment ideas!


End file.
